


It Be Like That

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Snow Day, Tickling, Twitter, ofc i quoted hamiton, pure wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Your husband, Lin-Manuel Miranda, is doing a Q&A on Twitter. You want him to pay attention to you. (Basically it's just fluff!)





	It Be Like That

You were pouting. You were trying not to, but it was hard when all you wanted was your husband to pay a little attention to you instead of interacting with fans on the interwebs. You weren’t mad, you knew he enjoyed it as much as they did. But he had been glued to his phone for the past couple of hours and you just wanted him to help you choose between Thai and Chinese for dinner. You sighed and pulled out your own phone to see what he was up to. You opened the Twitter app and searched for his profile. It was a Q&A about the Hamildrop. Okay, fair enough. You were reading through the tweets when you got an idea. 

You started replying to his tweets with your own questions.  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel can the long hair stay for good??”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel you looked good in that Hamilton costume ;-)”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel will you take out the trash?”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel Thai or Chinese tonite? your turn 2 pay”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel is it true your wife is a Maria in the sheets and a Peggy on the street?”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel will I ever get a response from you??”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel should I tell the fans what you did last night?”  
“@name: @Lin_Manuel @name it all started when Lin burned some popcorn…”

Lin cleared his throat. “(Y/N) I get notifications when you tweet, you know.”

You looked up from your phone to find him smiling at you, his phone now on the coffee table. He motioned for you to come join him on the sofa. You gave him an innocent look but went over anyhow. You sat on the cushion next to him and he tackled you in a hug, peppering your cheek with kisses.

“Lin!” you squealed. He laughed and it made the whole room warmer despite the snow falling outside.

“Don’t tell the kiddos about how I almost lost my life over a mislayed plan to seduce you. They’ll think I’m getting old!”

You giggled. “Okay, ‘Old Man Miranda.’”

He gave you a playful squeeze. “Hey! I’m the only one allowed to call me that!” You gave him a look and he laughed again. “Listen, I know you want food, but I’d rather just lay here and watch the snow fall. Care to indulge me?”

You pretended to take time to think about it. “Hmm, I don’t know, are you ever going to acknowledge me on Twitter?”

He dramatically sighed and let go of you, grabbing his phone off the stand. He spent a few moments typing before you got a notification on your phone.

“@Lin_Manuel: @name is a super fan who just wants to be noticed by yours truly. Lucky for her (me) we’re married so I get to hold her hostage in my arms until take out arrives. Q&A is over for now, go watch the snow fall.”

You took both of your phones and put them on silent, placing them on the coffee table and pulling Lin down to cuddle with you. He complied with a smile and began humming a song. It took you a moment before you realized it was “That Would Be Enough.” 

“Lin-Manuel, are you humming Hamilton at me?” You said, teasingly. 

“‘Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now,’” he quoted, smiling.

You shook your head at him. “‘I relish being your wife.’”

He kissed you, soft and smiling. “Listen, if my legacy becomes Hamilton or something, then I’ll be disappointed.” You cocked your head in confusion. Of course that would be his legacy? “Because,” he continued, “My greatest work has been loving you, (Y/N).”

You gasped before playfully punching him. 

“What was that for?” He said, feigning injury. 

“Because if you’re not careful, I might just fall for you at this rate.”

He pretended to be appalled. “But we’re married!”

You shrugged. “It be like that sometimes, babe.”

He kissed you again before holding you closer, whispering into your hair, “I’m glad you be like that with me.”  
.


End file.
